KING KEY
by RabicHan kawaii na
Summary: Rukia, Hisana, dan Toushiro adalah anggota kerajaan ! lalu, alasan apa yang membuat mereka tinggal di Soul society.. Ok, R N R yaaa... ..
1. Chapter 1

Haiiii…minna , perkenalkan ak author baru di FF ini..jadi mohon bantuannya yaa..

Kritik,saran,flame apapun ak terima asalkan jangan surat cinta aja yaa(digebukin readers and para author muntah-muntah)

Disclaimer : BLEACH uda pasti punya ak,eh..eh kok ada kubo-sensei and para BLEACH fans disini? dan kok pada bawa golok??lho( sensor,karena terlalu sadis)….waaaaaaa ampun,.iya-iya BLEACH punya om tite.

Summary : Ichigo dkk sudah mulai kelelahan melawan Rukia terluka lebih gawatnya lagi,Aizen sudah mengetahui dimana King Key yang harus dilakukan Ichigo dkk??Chap 1 updet . R&R Please..

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**BANKAI,TENSA ZANGESTU**" Ichigo mengeluarkan bankainya untuk melawan Aizen,shinigami-shinigami seperti ukitake,Toushiro,Rangiku dll sepertinya sudah kehabisan pula dengan Vaizard yang datAng membantu,juga sudah terluka cukup Espada pun juga sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa tinggal 3 espada ditambah Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke , dan Tousen saat Ichigo melawan Aizen,Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

" Perasaan apa ini,aku merasakan tekanan reaitsu yang semakin ini bukan dari Ichigo maupun Aizen,dan bukan dari espada lain ato pun dari ichimaru ataupun aku sepertinya mengenal reiatsu ini" Tanya Rukia dalam kenapa,pada saat ia,Ichigo,dan kawan-kawan menginjakan kaki di Karakura,perasaan Rukia mulai tidak -akan ada yang memanggil Rukia tidak tau itu siapa.

Disaat Rukia memikirkan itu,ia tidak menyadari dibelakang ada Ichimaru yang siap menusuknya,"Wawawah,padahal kalo aku boleh jujur,aku cukup menyukaimu loh sayang,Aizen-sama menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu" kata Ichimaru .Rukia yang mendengar ucapan Ichimaru segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Ichimaru dan segera membentuk kidou tapi..

"TERLAMBAT",Ichimaru sudah menusukkan pedang kedada itu juga,Rukia langsung tak sadarkan diri karena luka didadanya sangat yang melihat Rukia sekarat hanya tertawa dan bergumam pelan"Akhirnya,penantian Aizen-sama akan berakhir dan sebentar lagi DIA akan bangkit" senyum Ichimaru lagi.

"**KUCHIKI-SAN"** Inoue langsung lari menuju ke tempat Rukia untuk mengobatinya tapi dihalang oleh Tousen,Ishida yang merasa Inoue dalam bahaya langsung shunpo ke tempat Inoue berada."cukup sampai sini saja hidup kalian".Setelah mengucapkan itu,Tousen segera mengeluarkan pun segera siaga,sedangkan inoue yang ada dibelangkang Ishida,mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rukia yang cukup parah."Apa yang harus aku lakukan?selama ini Kuchiki-san selalu membantuku dan melindungiku,tapi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pinta Inoue dalam hati sambil memandang kearah Rukia.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia segera berlari-ato lebih tepatnya shunpo-ke tempat Rukia tapi dihalangi oleh Aizen.

"Minggir"pinta yang melihat raut wajah Ichigo tersenyum licik dan berkata "Jika aku tidak mau?"

"**KUBUNUH KAU" **Teriak Ichigo sambil melayangkan getsuga dapat dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan menghindar dari serangan Ichigo,Aizen memberikan sebuah kode kepada Ichimaru dengan dibalas oleh Ichimaru dengan senyum yang sudah terbakar emosi semakin geram pada saat melihat Aizen dan Ichimaru tersenyum seperti ichigo akan melayangkan serangannya,Aizen mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo,ada dua hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu"

"ck,apa itu,jika kau ingin ak menjawab pertanyaanmu,lebih baik kamu biarkan aku ke tempat Rukia,Aizen."

"hmm..baiklah,aku akan membiarkanmu lewat"setelah berkata seperti itu,Aizen segera menyingkir dari hadapan Ichigo dan Aizen memberi aba-aba kepada Ichimaru dan Tousen untuk segera menyingkir dari tempat mereka.

Ichigo langsung bershunpo ketempat Rukia dan segera memeluk Rukia yang sudah berbaring dengan bermandikan darah.

"Ooii..Rukia sadarlah,"Ichigo setengah lama kemudian,Ishida dan Inoue sudah ada didepan mereka."Kuchiki-san"teriak Inoue saat dia melihat darah terus keluar dari dadanya.

"Inoue,aku mohon tolong selamatkan Rukia".Ichigo memohon dengan amat sangat pada Inoue yang menurut Inoue itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang didengar dengan sigap langsung mengobati Rukia,sesekali tatapan mata Inoue melihat wajah yang melihat Inoue sedang memandangnya hanya berkata " Inoue,aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu,tolong selamatkan Rukia".Inoue yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya diam dan menganggukan kepala.

"Kurosaki-san,memohon kepadaku?aku tau,walaupun aku tidak dimintai tolong oleh kurosaki-san aku pasti akan menolong ,ini Kurosaki-san memohon kepadaku?apakah Kuchiki-san sebegitu pentingnya bagi Kurosaki-san?" Batin tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dimata Inoue sudah jatuh setitik air mata.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo yang sudah mulai tenang,segera berdiri dan menghadapkan kepala ke Aizen."Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan "

Aizen yang mendengar perkataan Ichigo hanya tersenyum " Apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila orang yang kamu percaya tiba-tiba mengkhianatimu?"pertanyaan Aizen membuat Ichigo terkejut.

" Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu Aizen?" Tanya Ichigo,yang benar-benar membuat Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa,bukannya aku berhak bertanya apa saja,kurosaki Ichigo?jadi apa jawabanmu?

"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, Aizen?"

Aizen menganggukan kepala sedangkan Ichimaru hanya tersenyum saja." Pintar sekali, waktu sambil menunggu DIA -benar cara yang licik."Batin sempat melirik kearah mata itu seolah tatapan hewan buas yang menunggu mangsanya datang kedalam melirik kearah Rukia,Aizen langsung menatap Ichigo yang bingung akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"ak..ak.." Ichigo menghela nafas sebentar,jika boleh jujur dia sendiri juga bingung ingin menjawab apa.

" Apa kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku,kurosaki Ichigo?"Setelah berbicara seperti itu,Aizen sekilas melirik Hinamori lalu menghela nafas "Hinamori,ak ingin bertanya rasanya pada saat kamu dikhianati dan dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang kamu puja dan kamu hormati?"

Hinamori yang kaget karena pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba datang hanya menjawab dengan perasaan yang ia tidak kecewa,sakit hati,marah,juga sebersit rasa senang bercampur dihatinya."Hatiku hancur,entah pada saat itu aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapa ,kepada orang yang sudah lama bersamaku" Hinamori melirik kearah Toushiro dan dimatanya sekarang sudah mulai jatuh setitik air mata"Bahkan sampai sekarang,jauh dilubuk masih mempercayai ,pada saat aku melihat Aizen-taicho melukai semua teman-temanku,aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memaafkan Aizen-taicho" Sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata yang melihat Hinamori seperti itu semakin membenci ,orang yang berharga bagi Toushiro,yang bahkan ia sayangi melebihi siapapun didunia ,Toushiro rela menyerahkan nyawanya asalkan Hinamori bisa tersenyum seperti sampah bagi hanya memandang Aizen dengan tatapan benci,yang melebihi siapa pun.

Aizen yang mendengar perkataan Hinamori,malah tertawa ya ia tertawa karena tidak menyangka,mantan fuku-taichonya ini ternyata benar-benar yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya tapi walaupun ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya kepada ,tatapan mata itu seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sedersis kerinduan yang ia simpan pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Aizen yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum "Bagaimana jika kamu bermain-main dengannya,Gin."

"Tidak perlu,aku cukup melihatnya dari sini memikirkan diriku,bagaimana kalau kita menjalankan rencana kita,Aizen-taicho"

Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan Ichimaru ,langsung melihat Aizen." Rencana?rencana apa?apakah rencana untuk membuat duplikan kunci raja?Tidak,itu tidak semua shinigami dan Vaizard berada disini,sedangkan Aizen?hanya ada 6orang termasuk Aizen perbedaan jumlah seperti ini,Aizen bisa saja kenapa dia hanya tenang-tenang saja?apa jangan-jangan…..".Ichigo sudah mulai waspada,takut kemungkinan terburuk terjadi.

Keadaan diKarakura sangatlah sepi,hanya terdengar detak jantung para shinigami dan Vaizard yang sudah mulai luka yang mereka derita cukup ,berkat Inoue dan Unohana mereka masih bisa para shinigami-termasuk Ichigo- dan vaizard mulai akan menyerang,tiba-tiba…….

" **DUUUAAAARRRR" **Terjadi ledakan yang cukup shinigami dan Vaizard segera melihat asal terjadi ledakan masih diselimuti asap tebal,perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat sesuatu disana.

Aizen,Ichimaru,Tousen dan ke-3 Espada itu hanya tersenyum saat melihat bayangan itu.

" Akhirnya para pion catur sudah mulai tinggal kita keluarkan KARTU AS kita,dan itupun tidaka akan memakan waktu yang lama." Ucap Aizen sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang diberikan anggukan oleh Ichimaru,Tousen,dan ke-3 Espada itu.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Apa yang terjadi?

Maaf banget kalo Ficku ini aneh,gaje,singkat,ngebingungin,dll..Tapi,ak mohon banget review..Biar ak bisa memperbaiki ak mo minta tolong nii,tolong banget kasih taw ak siapa aja yang cocok jadi ke-3 Espada bisa,Espada yang masih ak gag taw nama Espada laen selaen Ulqi ma ,nanti ngasih tawnya di Review yaa..Nanti,suara terbanyaklah yang akan dimunculin nama Espada itu. ^^

Dan ak bener-bener berterimakasih sama Rukia-agehanemi senpai yang uda ngebantuin,ngasih saran,bahkan ngebantuin ngeregistrasi..Makasii,banget senpai ( meluk-meluk senpai * dibantai ma senpai*)

Rukia-Agehanami senpai : " woy,napa kamu meluk-meluk ak mulu sii?Ryoma jadi cemburu nii!!*ngelirik Ryoma yang uda masang tampang BT + cemburu*

Rabi-chan: " Biarin,ak kan ingin berterimakasih dengan senpai*meluk senpai lagi*

Rukia-Agehanami senpai: * sambil ngelepasin diri dari pelukan Rabichan* " harus mandi kembang 7 rupa nii,buat ngilangin bau ni anak atu!!

Ryoma: "sudahlah,lebih baik kita putus hubungan saja,ternyata kamu lebih tertarik dengan Rabi daripada denganku yaa??

Rukia-agehanami senpai : * Teriak gaje dengan pose yang memalukan* TIDAK… mencintaimu..*nangis Bombay,*

Ryoma: " Lupakan ak !! * sambil pergi meninggalkan Rukia-Agehanami senpai yang sudah nangis lebay*

Rabi-chan : " Wawawah,ak ga nyangka kalo Ryoma-san seperti itu*sambil geleng-geleng kepala*"

Rukia-agahanami senpai:" RABI..OMAE WA…*sambil ngeluarin zanpakutounya*

Rabi-chan :"eeehh,sejak kapan senpai punya zanpakutou?*sambil ngehindari senpai pake shunpo*"

Rukia-agehanami senpai:"SEJAK HARI INI*senpai langsung ngeluarin kage bunshi no jutsu (??) buat ngenangkep Rabi*

Rabi-chan:" TIDAKKKKK………*dibankai abis-abisan sama senpai*

Rukia-agehanami senpai :"Hehehe*tertawa ala Gin*

Rabi-chan :" Mi..nna..maaf..ka..lo..saya..Hiatus..dulu..ka..re..na..kon..disi..saya..ini..*dibankai ma readers and para Author*

Rukia-agehanami senpai:"Yaa,bagus..bantai aja terus,gapapa 1000% saya dukung kalian*sambil ngelanjutin nyiksa Rabi*

Ryoma : *Balik lagi*" DITUNGGU YAA REVIEWNYA"


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-san..

I'm come back..

Setelah insiden penganiayaan chap 1, aku sudah menyewa seorang bodyguard untuk melindungiku -ngelirik kenpachi sambil tersenyum ala devil-. Dan terimakasih atas reviewnya. Maaf banget kalo ada banyak kesalahan, soalnya aku lupa -lebih tepatnya ga ngerti- ngeedit ficku. Tapi, sekarang aku akan berusaha 2 x lipat biar engga ada kesalahan TYPO atau apapun juga.

DISCLAIMER : BLEACH uda pasti punya om TITE KUBO –ngalah dulu, nanti kalo om TITE KUBO nangis engga ada balon lagi-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Asap dari ledakan itu sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai menipis. Semua shinigami dan Vaizard terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka. Sedangkan Aizen, hanya tersenyum saja.

" Moshi-moshi minna-san, gomen ne kami datang terlambat. Karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus kami kerjakan dulu " Ujar seorang pria yang menutupi setengah mukanya dengan kipas .

" Sudahlah Kisuke, kita tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Kita ini sudah datang terlambat malah membuat keributan seperti ini " terang seorang wanita.

" Hehehe… Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf dariku karena aku datang terlambat " ucap Urahara yang diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala Yoruichi dan tatapan aneh dari para shinigami dan vaizard. Bagaimana tidak, datang tiba-tiba dengan cara seperti itu. Orang mana yang tidak kaget dengan cara seperti itu, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi ia dengan entengnya menjawab INI PERMINTAAN MAAF DARIKU.

" Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berubah ya? Masih Urahara yang bloon dan bodoh seperti dulu " ucap Hirako yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan tawa kecil dari para vaizard.

" Tapi ……" Hirako menghentikan ucapannya sambil melirik pria yang ada disamping Urahara. Pria yang menggunakan penutup muka yang hampir menutupi mukanya, menggunakan baju shinigami tetapi dipedangnya terdapat rantai sebagai pengganti sabuk pedang dan rantai itu bukanlah sembarangan rantai. Rantai itu adalah symbol bahwa dia adalah pasukan pengawal RAJA soul society. " Kenapa DIA ada disini? Bukankah DIA harusnya menjaga ITU, apakah DIA sudah berhasil menyembunyikannya? " batin Hirako.

Laki-laki disamping Urahara hanya memandang kearah Rukia dan Toushiro. Sesekali memandang kearah Ichigo dengan tatapan khawatir. Setelah selesai menatap mereka, shinigami itu mulai menatap tajam kearah Aizen.

" Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan datang kesini. Setelah kepergianmu dari soul society 200 tahun yang lalu, benarkan Mamoru-sama? " ucap Aizen kepada DIA.

" Hee?? Apa benar aku pergi dari soul society selama itu yaa? terimakasih Aizen. Berkat kamu, aku dapat mengingat dengan jelas kapan aku pergi dari soul society " ucap Mamoru sambil tertawa.

" Tapi, untuk apa kamu muncul kembali? apa kamu ingin menjadi pahlawan, Mamoru-sama? " Tanya Aizen dengan senyum sinisnya.

" Apa maksudmu ?"

" Apa perlu aku jelaskan sejarahmu Mamoro-sama? Kamu shinigami yang paling hebat yang pernah ada di Soul Society, bahkan kekuatanmu itu melebihi Yamamoto-soutaicho. Tidak heran kamu terpilih menjadi salah satu pengawal RAJA soul society. Tapi, kehormatan dan status yang sudah kamu gapai dengan susah payah, kamu buang manakala kamu mencintai seorang manusia. Pada saat RAJA tahu, bahwa kamu mencintai seorang manusia, RAJA membuangmu kedunia manusia dan menyegel kekuatanmu. Maka dari itu, jika kamu berhasil mengalahkanku dan menyelamatkan dunia ini, maka kamu akan menjadi pahlawan besar bagi soul society dan RAJA pasti akan mengampunimu bukan?. Apakah itu tujuanmu? "

Mamoru yang mendengar ucapan Aizen hanyalah tersenyum. " Aku datang kesini bukan untuk menjadi pahlawan bagi siapa pun, aku datang kesini karena aku masih punya 2 urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah dibuang oleh RAJA kedunia manusia, aku malah bersyukur. Karena, didunia manusia aku bisa mendapatkan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya. "

Aizen yang mendengar ucapan Mamoru hanya tertawa, sedangkan para shinigami dan vaizard yang baru mengetahui kenyataanya –kecuali Yamamoto, Urahara, Yoruichi dan Hirako yang sudah mengetahuinya- hanya melongo dan tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**INOUE 'S POV**

Inoue yang mendengar ucapan Mamoru hanya melongo dan bergumam " hanya demi CINTA, orang itu berani meninggalkan semua yang dia miliki. Cinta yang dimiliki oleh orang yang bernama Mamoru-sama sangatlah indah. Sedangkan cinta yang aku miliki sangatlah suram dan tak berarti . " Inoue langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah Rukia. Entah kenapa, pada saat Inoue melihat wajah Rukia, perasaanya menjadi sangat kacau. Rasa cemburu, iri, kecewa berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Wajah Rukia terlihat pucat tapi tetap cantik, dia kuat, tegar, dan selalu berada disamping Ichigo. Tidak mungkin jika Ichigo tidak menggangap Rukia sebagai orang yang berharga baginya. Lagi-lagi air mata jatuh dari matanya, Inoue sangat membenci dirinya yang cengeng dan hanya bisa dilindungi oleh orang lain. Ia ingin menjadi Rukia yang kuat dan tegar. Tidak seperti dirinya.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mamoru, entah kenapa setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Mamoru mengingatkan dia kepada ayahnya. Ichigo juga merasa aneh kepada dirinya, walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Mamoru, Ichigo seperti sudah lama mengenalnya. " Mungkin karena cara berfikir dan berbicara dia mirip dengan ayah, walaupun aneh bin ajaib seperti itu ayah selalu memberikan nasehat yang sangat berguna bagi ia, Karin, dan Yuzu. Dan mungkin karena cara bicara orang ini mirip dengan waktu ayah memberi nasehat, mungkin itulah yang membuat aku berfikir sudah lama mengenalnya " batin Ichigo. Walaupun begitu, Ichigo masih bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Aizen sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, perasaan Ichigo tidak enak. Seakan-akan, mereka sudah dalam jebakan Aizen. Dan hal yang dipikirkan Ichigo ternyata benar-benar akan terjadi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aizen tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia memberikan kode kepada Ichimaru dan Tousen. Para shinigami dan vaizard yang melihatnya langsung waspada. Aizen yang melihat mereka seperti itu hanya mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. " Apapun yang kalian lakukan tidak akan berguna, karena kalian akan mati dibunuh oleh teman kalian sendiri. "

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba saja kekkai pengobatan Inoue rusak oleh serangan shinkai Ichimaru dan Tousen. Ishida yang berada disamping Inoue langsung bershunpo menjauhi tempat itu, sedangkan Inoue hanya meneriakkan nama Rukia sambil menangis. Ichigo dan para shinigami yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari kearah Rukia. Tapi sayang, mereka semua dihadang oleh kumpulan hollow yang dipanggil oleh ke-3 espada itu.

" Aizen, apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Rukia? " teriak Ichigo dengan amat sangat marah.

Aizen yang hanya diam dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ichigo, menatap Rukia yang sekarang sudah mulai kesakitan. " Aku hanya ingin membangkitkan DIA " itulah jawaban Aizen yang membuat semua orang yang berada disitu kaget dan bingung. Mamoru, Yamamoto, Hirako, dan Urahara yang mendengar hal itu menjadi terkejut. Tidak mungkin Aizen ingin memanfaatkan Rukia untuk mengeluarkan ITU.

" Aizen, jangan-jangan kamu …." Ucap Mamoru dengan harapan bahwa Aizen tidak akan melakukannya.

" Ya, kamu benar Mamoru. Aku akan melakukannya."

Saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Aizen, Yamamoto langsung mengeluarkan Kidou spesialnya, yaitu penjara api. Dan dalam sekejap saja, Aizen beserta anak buahnya sudah ada dalam penjara itu. " Sekarang kamu sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana, Aizen " ucap Yamamoto dengan geram.

Para shinigami dan vaizard yang melihat Aizen terkurung merasa cukup lega, kecuali Mamoru dan Ichigo.

" **RUKIA……….." ** teriak Ichigo dan Ichigo pun segera ber-shunpo ketempat Rukia. Tapi………….

" ZRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK " tiba-tiba Ichigo terpental pada saat ingin ketempat Rukia. Semua yang melihat Ichigo menjadi bingung. Otak mereka sepertinya belum bisa mencerna dangan jelas apa yang telah terjadi.

" Percuma saja, kalian sudah lihatkan bahwa kalian tidak akan bisa ketempat Kuchiki. Karena, disekelilingnya sudah kami pasang segel. Dan tak akan mudah dihancurkan" terang Aizen dengan senyum sinisnya.

" Apa yang mau kamu lakukan kepada Kuchiki-san? " teriak Inoue yang sudah amat sangat khawatir melihat tubuh Rukia yang terkena shinkai tadi.

" Apa yang aku lakukan katamu? Yang sedang aku lakukan adalah……" Sambil menutup mata, Aizen sudah merasakan suatu gerakan. Dan sambil menghela nafas, Aizen membuka mata. Pada saat Aizen ingin menjawab pertanyaan Inoue.

" **DDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" **

Ledakan ke-2 ini lebih besar daripada yang tadi. Hampir seperempat kota Karakura tertutup oleh asap tebal itu. Para shinigami dan vaizard yang melihatnya hanya terkejut. Pada saat angin meniupkan asap tersebut, terlihat sosok seseorang yang mereka kenal. Mereka tersenyum dan bergembira pada saat mengetahui sosok itu adalah Rukia. Tapi, senyum dan kegembiraan mereka memudar, bahkan sekarang sudah tergantikan dengan wajah kagetan dan kebingungan yang luar biasa pada saat mereka melihat Rukia.

Aizen hanya tersenyum pada saat melihat sosok Rukia. Dan melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terputus.

" Yang ingin kulakukan pada Rukia adalah **MENYURUH RUKIA UNTUK MEMBUKA PINTU RAJA DAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUANYA. "** Ucap Aizen yang langsung disambut dengan tawa sinis dari seluruh anak buahnya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Huehehehe.. Maaf kalo ficku ini hancur lebur. Tapi, aku berusaha keras untuk mengurangi kesalahan seperti chap 1..Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, aku sudah ngeupdet cepet nii fic. Sekalian tanggal 13 uda masuk school jadi Minggu depan mungkin updetnya lama * digebukin readers *

Dan maaf banget kalo ada yang ngerasa ficku ini mirip sama fic para Author-senpai. Tapi sumpah, aku engga bermaksud nge-copy atau apapun juga. Aku juga Cuma ngambil beberapa bagian dari chap BLEACH yang aslinya *digebukin sama Kubo-sensei*

Dan makasih banget atas Reviewnya yang membuat aku menangis, sumpah aku engga nyangka kalo ficku ini ada yang review * nangis dipelukan Rukia* .

Dan ini balasan Reviewnya :

Fujishiro Minami : iya, soalnya aku lupa ngeedit ficku. Dan inti dari ceritanya baru ada dichap 3 atau 4…makasii yaa uda ngereview.

Himeka Kinoshita : Gomen ne..aku tadinya mo ngehapus nii fic. Tapi sumpah, engga ngerti sama sekali. Mogha-mogha aja dichap ke-2 ini bisa lebih baik.

Yumemiru Reirin : Arigato.. Maaf yaa kalo para readers jadi susah ngebacanya..

Mss dhytha : Arigato ne.. Gapapa kok, mo saran, flame juga boleh ^^

Yuinayuki-chan : Pasti selamat, tapi berhubungan di fic ini aku pengen bikin Rukia aga jahat dan menderita * dikejar fans Rukia * dulu. Sekali-kali kan, Rukia jadi antagonis dikit. DIA disini ada 2,yaitu Mamoru dan ….. Tapi, yang lebih lengkapnya lagi dichap 3

Red-deimon beta : iya..maaf kalo gaje,gimana dengan chap 2 nii? Lebih bagus atau lebih jelek?

Makasii yang uda ngereview.. Maaf banget kalo dichap 2 makin gaje, dan aku butuh banget saran dan flame kalian jadi REVIEW TERUS YAAA…..^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Makasii yaa atas review kalian..

Aku senang sekali *nangis dipelukan Ichigo, Rukia masang tampang devil* .

Langsung saja kalian menikmati ficku ini. *bawa drum ma terompet*

Disclaimer : Bleach punya KUBO-SENSEI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Semua orang tertuju pada sosok Rukia. Para shinigami dan vaizard yang masih bingung dengan kejadian ini, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mata violet Rukia berubah menjadi hitam, baju shinigami Rukia berubah seperti baju espada, tetapi disamping dada Rukia terdapat setangkai bunga mawar dan rambut Rukia menjadi panjang sepunggung dengan berwarna kecoklatan.

Rukia hanya memandang para shinigami dan vaizard itu dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu, Rukia balik memandang Aizen yang sedang terpenjara.

" Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku, Aizen?apa urusanmu sangatlah penting, sampai kamu membangkitkan diriku yang disegel oleh RAJA " tanya Rukia, yang diakhiri oleh anggukan tanda YA dari Aizen.

Baik shinigami maupun vaizard terkejut dengan perkataan Rukia. RAJA soul society menyegel sesuatu ditubuh Rukia? dan yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka adalah kapan Rukia bertemu dengan sosok RAJA.

" Apa maksudnya ini, Mamoru-san? " tanya Ichigo, ia yakin Mamoru pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Karena dia adalah pengawal RAJA.

" Aku tidak tahu "

" Jangan berbohong Mamoru-san, kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu katakanlah "

" Aku tidak mengetahui masalah segel. Aku hanya mengetahui kalau Rukia adalah mantan anggota kerajaan " ucap Mamoru yang spontan membuat semua orang kaget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen memandang para shinigami dan vaizard itu dengan muka mengejek. Seakan-akan, mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan dirinya dan Rukia. Tousen yang sedari tadi merasakan reiatsu yang amat sangat kuat dari Rukia, akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Aizen-sama, apa anda yakin melepaskan segel itu? Anda juga pasti tahukan alasan kenapa RAJA menyegel DIA ditubuh Kuchiki Rukia " tanya Tousen.

" Ya, aku mengetahui semuanya, DIA yang sudah membunuh 1000 manusia. Bahkan, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa melukai RAJA " Tousen terkejut mendengar pernyataan Aizen.

" Apa tidak bahaya? Sampai bisa melukai RAJA, berarti DIA benar-benar kuat bukan? Apa anda tidak takut, jika DIA mengkhianati kita? "

" Aku juga sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk membereskan DIA " terang Aizen, sambil diikuti tatapan bingung dari Tousen. Pada saat Tousen ingin melanjutkan bicaranya, Ichimaru langsung mengucapkan sesuatu didekat telinga Tousen.

" Sudahlah, apapun pemikirannya, Lebih baik kita mengikutinya saja. Mungkin akan ada kejadian yang lebih seru " terang Ichimaru diakhiri senyum khasnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aizen, apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu? " tanya Rukia dengan wajah masih memandang para shinigami dan vaizard itu.

" Apakah kamu bisa membukakan pintu RAJA? "

" Aku bisa saja membukakannya, tapi apa untungnya bagiku pada saat kamu bisa membunuh RAJA ? "

" Aku akan memberikan apa yang selama ini kamu cari " Seketika itu juga, Rukia langsung memalingkan mukanya kehadapan Aizen.

" Apa kamu tidak berbohong, Aizen ? "

" Tentu saja tidak "

" Baiklah, aku akan membukakan pintu RAJA. Tapi, kamu bisakan membuka kidou dari kakek tua itu? Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, karena udara disini sangatlah tidak mengenakkan " ucapan Rukia hanya diakhiri senyuman dari Aizen.

" Tidak akan kami biarkan " kata Yamamoto-soutaicho. Ichigo, Byakuya, Inoue, Ishida , Toushiro, Rangiku, dan Urahara langsung mengelilingi Rukia. Sedangkan, sisanya mengelilingi penjara Aizen.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafasnya. " Kakek tua, lebih baik kamu pensiun saja dari jabatanmu itu dan kalian para shinigami, lebih baik menyerah saja. "

" Tidak akan, kami tidak akan menyerah. Karena itu, Rukia sadarlah " kata Ichigo.

" Orang yang bernama Rukia sekarang sudah mati " Ucap Rukia, yang membuat Ichigo dkk kaget dengan perkataan Rukia.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Tidak perlu dijelaskan " setelah mengucapkan itu, Rukia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kelangit. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dan seketika itu juga, pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya. Aizen yang melihat cahaya ini, langsung tersenyum. Sedangkan Toushiro, entah mengapa sepertinya pernah melihat cahaya itu juga.

" Apa itu? " tanya Byakuya.

" Aku sedang membuka pintu RAJA "

Ucapan Rukia spontan membuat semua orang terkejut. Ichigo dkk pun langsung segera menghampiri dan menyerang Rukia. Tapi..

PPPRAAANNGG...

Pedang mereka semua tertahan hanya dengan sarung pedang Rukia, mereka yang berusaha menghentikan Rukia, menyerang dari kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas, dan bawah. Tapi, itu semua sia-sia. Seakan-akan tubuh Rukia dilindungi oleh kekkai. Pada saat mereka ingin melakukan serangan, tiba-tiba pedang Toushiro ikut bersinar dan sinar itupun menjadi satu dengan sinar pedang Rukia. Semua mata tertuju ke Toushiro,yang ia sendiri juga bingung akan pedangnya ini.

" Ternyata, kamu juga mantan anggota kerajaa ya? " tanya Rukia yang membuat semua orang berpaling ke Toushiro. Toushiro yang masih bingung akan pedangnya itu, bertambah bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Toushiro.

" Didunia ini, hanya ada 2 orang yang mempunyai elemen es. Yaitu, Rukia Kuchiki dan Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kenapa? Karena itu adalah tanda bahwa kamu adalah anggota kerajaan "

Toushiro yang kaget akan perkataan Rukia, tidak percaya bahwa dirinya mantan anggota kerajaan.

" Apa kamu sebegitu terkejutnya dengan perkataanku? " tanya Rukia. Toushiro tidak bisa menjawabnya,karena memang dia sendiri juga masih bingung.

" aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni kalian " setelah mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul goresan dilangit yang berbentuk seperti pintu. Pada saat Rukia ingin menebaskan pedangnya ke goresan itu. Tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul didepan Rukia, dan berhasil menahan serangan Rukia.

" Rukia, sadarlah "

" Apa kamu bodoh? Aku sudah bilang, kalau orang yang bernama Rukia sudah mati "

" Tidak, aku percaya dengannya. Dia masih hidup, Rukia bukanlah perempuan selemah itu. Karena itu, Rukia sadarlah "

Rukia yang mendengar ucapan Ichigo, tiba-tiba memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sakit. Dan Ichigo menyadari hal tersebut.

" Rukia, kamu kenapa? Oi, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? " tanya Ichigo dengan khawatir. Rukia yang mendengar hal tersebut, memandang Ichigo.

" Asal kamu tahu ya, pada saat ini. Aku bukanlah Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi ... "

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Pada saat itu, ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata Aizen tertuju padanya.

" Namaku adalah Hikari "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic..

Makasii banyak atas reviewnya, maaf kalo cerita ini gaje dan ngebingungin. Soalnya, ini aku bikin waktu lagi MOS dan jam pelajaran jadinya aneh bin ajaib dee.. *inspirasi datang kapan aja kan*

Dan ini balasan reviewnya :


	4. Chapter 4

HWUAAAAAA……..

Akhirnya ngupdet fic ini juga deh..

Ok, balasan review yang dichap 2, aku bales disini yaa… ^^

Maaf kalo chap ini gaje banget dan bikin kalian bingung. Aku membuat chap ini pada saat aku sedang pergi keluar kota, dan jadilah fic abalku ini. Jadi, silahkan nikmatin fic nan ancurku ini.

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya aku.. *digampar*

Author note : coba deh,kalian baca nii fic sambil dengerin lagu yell-nya ikimono gakari yang aku tandai, soalnya aku ngebikin fic ini sambil dengerin lagu yell.

**RUKIA POV**

Aku berada dilapangan yang luas, disana-sini banyak rumput dan bunga yang layu. Entah kenapa, tempat ini terasa menyeramkan. Tapi, aku sepertinya mengenal tempat ini. Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, entah sudah berapa kali aku datang ketempat yang sama. Karena lelah, aku pun beristirahat dan duduk dibatu besar yang bentuknya seperti batu kali. Disaat aku sedang istirahat, aku melihat seseorang berjalan kesini. Aku pun segera memperjelas pandanganku, dan aku sadar bahwa orang itu adalah perempuan. Semakin lama dia semakin mendekat, aku yang penasaran pun langsung berjalan menghampirinya, entah kenapa aku seperti mengenal orang itu. Akhirnya, kami pun berhadapan satu sama lain, aku berdetak kagum melihat penampilannya yang amat sangat cantik dan elegan. Rambutnya yang indah dan panjang itu berwarna coklat keunguan, matanya yang amat sangat menawan itu berwarna biru es, lalu kimono putih bermotif kelopak sakura yang amat sangat indah. Aku terpana melihat sosok tersebut, sosok perempuan yang amat sangat cantik dan elegan. Tanpa sadar, tanganku mengelus wajahnya yang cantik itu. Jujur, aku merindukan perempuan ini. Tapi,aku merasa tidak pernah mengenalannya.

" Apakah kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu?" tanyaku kepada perempuan itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah memelukku. Dan anehnya, aku tidak memberontak malah aku membalas pelukannya. Hening, diantara kami tidak ada yang berbicara.

" Rukia " ucap perempuan itu. Aku kaget sekaligus terkejut, kenapa dia tahu namaku? Padahal aku tidak mengetahui namanya.

" Siapa kamu? "

" Namaku Hikari " ucap perempuan itu,yang ternyata bernama Hikari.

" Hikari? apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? " tanyaku dengan bingung.

" Ya, dulu sekali. pada saat kamu masih menjadi keluarga raja " ucapnya dengan tenang.

" AAAPPPAA???? Aku adalah keluarga kerajaan?? Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bohong !!! " ucapku dengan terkejut, kaget, dan schock.

Hikari yang melihat reaksi Rukia, hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kamu malah diam? Jawab aku " ucap Rukia dengan nada memaksa.

" Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, Rukia " ucap Hikari.

**#.FLASHBACK .#**

Kerajaan Society, adalah kerajaan yang didirikan oleh raja Hotaru. Raja Hotaru bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang menciptakan Soul Society, Seiretei, dan Hueco Mundo.

Raja mempunyai 3 orang anak, yaitu Hisana, Toushiro, dan Rukia. Kerajaan Society hidup dalam kemakmuran, kesejahteraan dan kedamaian. Mungkin, bisa dibilang bahwa kerajaan Society adalah surga. Semua penduduknya, mau rakyat kecil ataupun pejabat kerajaan hidup berkecukupan dan bahagia. Tapi, surga itu tak lama kemudian akan berubah menjadi neraka.

Serangan itu terjadi pada malam hari dan sangatlah mendadak, semuanya hancur berantakan. Banyak orang tak bersalah, terlibat dalam pertempuran itu. Tidak sampai disitu, raja dikejutkan dengan pernyataan para tentaranya bahwa yang menyerang kerajaan ini adalah SEORANG PEREMPUAN. Raja pun langsung turun ke medan perang, dan langsung berhadapan dengan perempuan tersebut.

" siapa namamu? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini semua? " Tanya raja, sambil menangkis serangan perempuan itu.

" Namaku adalah Hikari Toga, kamu mau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini? Karena aku dendam denganmu. Kamu tidak bisa adil dengan kaumku, maka dari itu aku ingin kamu merasakan apa yang kaumku rasakan " teriak perempuan itu.

Raja yang mendengarnya, hanya menghela nafas. " Aku memasukkan mereka ke Hueco Mundo, karena dosa yang mereka lakukan didunia nyata. Bukankah itu adil dengan perlakuan mereka? "

Hikari yang mendengarnya, hanya mengigit bibirnya dan mulai menyerang raja. Ia tahu, apa yang dikatakan raja amatlah sangat benar. Tapi, ia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Petarungan sengit pun terjadi, petarungan yang terjadi selama 7 hari 7 malam itu pun terhenti dengan kekalahan Hikari. Ia mendapatkan luka yang teramat sangat parah dan pada saat dia ingin dilenyapkan oleh raja, Hikari sempat melarikan diri. Walaupun keadaan sudah aman, tapi kondisi kerajaan sangat mengenaskan, apalagi raja terluka parah setelah pertempuran itu.

Memperburuklah kondisi kerajaaan. Kestabilan kerajaan Society, Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo menjadi terganggu. Banyak Hollow keluar dari Hueco Mundo dan menyerang dunia nyata dan Soul Society. Membuat hari-hari itu berjalan dengan amat sangat menakutkan.

Walaupun Hikari kalah, dia tidak mati. Ia terdampar di lembah So'an, yaitu taman keluarga raja. Hikari yang bersembunyi didalam goa, hanya pasrah jika ajal menjemputnya. Bagaimana tidak, luka yang dideritanya sangatlah parah. Sedangkan kekuatan Hikari semakin lama semakin lemah, membuat ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya. Hikari yang sudah lemah dan lelah, serta menahan rasa sakitnya itupun akhirnya tertidur.

Pada saat dia terbangun, Hikari terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya. Ada anak kecil, sedang duduk sambil memandang cemas dirinya. Hikari yang memandang wajah anak itu dengan wajah bingung, hanya dibalas dengan teriakan dan wajah ceria oleh anak itu.

"Kyaaaaa…. Akhirnya Onee-chan sadar " seru gadis itu.

" Siapa kamu? " Tanya Hikari dengan lemas.

" Namaku Rukia " ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

4 Bulan kemudian…

" Rukia, dasar bodoh. Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan pernah kesini. Kenapa kamu tetap datang? " ucap Hikari sewot.

" Aku kan mencemaskanmu nee-chan, lagian nee-chan juga belum sembuh total " ucap Rukia tak kalah sewot.

" Kamu ini tidak bisa dibilangin ya, nanti jika kamu ada apa-apa gimana? "

" Kan onee-chan sudah mengajarkan aku ilmu bela diri " jawab Rukia polos. Melihat wajah Rukia yang polos dan imut, membuat Hikari tertawa. Sedangkan orang bersangkutan, ngambek karena ditertawakan.

" Huuuu… Kenapa nee-chan tertawa?? Apakah aku segitu lucunya? Sampai membuatmu tertawa? " Tanya Rukia dengan wajah cemberut. Hikari yang melihat itu, hanya mengelus kepala Rukia dengan lembut. Terlihat dengan jelas, pancaran mata Hikari dan tatapannya memandang Rukia adalah tatapan kasih sayang. Walaupun, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengutarakan secara langsung. Hikari tidak menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Orang itupun langsung pergi, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan dan rahasia.

Malam itu, terjadi badai yang sangat dahsyat. Rukia yang cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan Hikari, kabur dari istana. Raja yang mengetahui ini, sangatlah khawatir begitu pula kedua saudaranya itu.

" kak Hisana, apakah Rukia ketempat itu? " Tanya Toushiro dengan wajah khawatir.

" Kakak pikir pun juga seperti itu, semoga saja ayah tidak curiga " ucap Hisana tak kalah khawatir

Hanya Hisana dan Toushiro yang mengetahui rahasia Rukia. Awalnya mereka terkejut mengetahui kenyataan itu, dan berencana memberitahu raja. Tapi, Rukia menangis dan memohon kepada mereka untuk tidak memberitahukannya. Hisana dan Toushiro yang tidak tega melihat Rukia seperti itu, akhirnya mengurunkan niatnya dan menjaga rahasia Rukia. Merekalah yang sering membantu Rukia, dalam mencari alas an untuk keluar dari istana. Terkadang, mereka juga sering memberikan obat-obatan kepada Rukia untuk menyembuhkan Hikari. Ketukan suara pintu, membuat Hisana dan Toushiro terbangun dari lamunannya.

" Siapa? " ucap Toushiro.

" Ini saya, Mamoru. Ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada anda berdua " ucap Mamoru. Hisana dan Toushiro hanya saling berpandangan, lalu mereka pun mempersilahkan masuk Mamoru.

" Apa ada berita tentang Rukia, mamoru-san? " ucap Hisana.

Mamoru hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Hisana, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

" Ada apa Mamoru-san? Sepertinya ada yang kau rahasiakan dari kami " selidik Toushiro.

Mamoru yang hanya diam, membuat Toushiro kesal dan naik darah. " Kenapa kamu diam saja ? cepat jawab., !! " ucap Toushiro dengan nada marah.

Mamoru pun mau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro, " Belum ada kabar tentang Rukia-chan. Dan, aku waktu itu pernah mengikuti Rukia-chan pergi ke lembah So'an " ucap Mamoru diikutin tatapan terkejut dan kaget dari Hisana dan Toushiro.

" Aku terkejut, melihat orang yang berada disamping Rukia-chan. Awalnya aku ingin membunuhnya, Tapi aku merasa ada yang lain darinya. Akhirnya, aku membatalkan niatku dan kembali kekerajaan " Mamoru menyelesaikan cerita ini, diakhiri dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Hisana dan Toushiro.

" Dilihat dari sikap dan keterkejutan kalian, sepertinya kalian juga sudah mengetahuinya bukan? " selidik Mamoru yang diakhiri anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Hening. Mereka bertiga mulai memasukin alam pikirannya masing-masing. Keheningan itu akhirnya pecah, karena ada sebuah pemberitahuan darurat dari pengawal.

" Mamoru-sama, posisi Rukia-hime sudah ditemukan. Raja beserta seluruh pengawalnya sudah menuju posisi itu " ucap pengawal itu, diakhiri dengan wajah terkejut dari mereka bertiga. Hisana yang memiliki perasaan tidak enak, langsung lari dan menuju taman latihan kerajaan untuk mengambil kuda. Begitu pula Toushiro, ia langsung menaikki kudanya dan bersama Hisana langsung menuju kelembah So'an. Mamoru yang melihat hal tersebut,langsug bershunpo mendahului kedua kakak beradik itu.

Hujan pun mulai membasahi lembah So'an, tapi tetap tidak menyurutkan niat kedua saudara itu. Didalam hati, mereka mendoakan keselamatan Rukia. Tapi, sayang sepertinya doa mereka kali ini tidak berhasil. Pada saat mereka tiba dilembah So'an, mereka melihat bercak darah dimana-mana. Mereka pun akhirnya melihat bayangan Mamoru, dan segera menuju kearahnya. Tapi, langkah mereka terhenti pada saat melihat tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

" RUKIAAAAA…… " teriak Hisana dan Toushiro.

Hisana dan Toushiro langsung turun dari kudanya dan langsung berlari kearah Rukia. Hisana terus menangisi kepergian adiknya, sedangkan Toushiro hanya memandang wajah ayahnya dengan tata;an benci.

" KENAPA KAMU TEGA MEMBUNUH ANAKMU SENDIRI HAH?? KENAPA??? JAWAB AKU TOO-SAN !!!! " teriak Toushiro sambil menahan tangis. Sedangkan ayahnya, hanya diam.

" JAWAB AKU….!!!!!!!!! " teriak Toushiro.

" Maafkan aku nak, tapi ini demi kebikan umat manusia " setelah mengucapkan hal itu, raja langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas Toushiro.

" Ke..na..pa.. To..o..sa..n…?? " ucap Toushiro sambil menangis.

" TOUSHIROOOO… !!!! " Teriak Hisana, ia tidak percaya dengan perbuatan ayahnya. Sedangkan, ayahnya membalikkan badannya dan langsung menebas Hisana.

Mamoru hanya terkejut, gerakan raja sangatlah cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesal dan marah. " Raja, kenapa anda melakukan ini semua? "

" Mamoru, kamu tadi melihatnya kan? kalau aku menyegel Hikari didalam tubuh Rukia. aku melakukannya, karena aku tahu akan ada bencana yang akan menyerang Soul Society. Maka dari itu, aku membunuh mereka untuk dapat hidup di Soul Society. Setidaknya, mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini. " ucap raja.

" Tapi, aku tidak setuju. Kenapa anda dengan tenang membunu.. " ucapan Mamoru terhenti saat melihat sesuatu dimuka raja. Yah, itu adalah air mata.

" Raja, anda menangis ? " tanya Mamoru.

" Tidak, ini adalah air hujan " ucap raja sambil meninggalkan Mamoru.

" Tidak raja, itu bukan air hujan. tapi, itu adalah airmatamu "

* * *

Rukia yang mendengar cerita Hikari, hanya diam. Matanya yang indah itu, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

" Ekh, kenapa aku menangis ya? " ucap Rukia. Bukannya berhenti, air mata itu terus membanjiri wajah Rukia. Hikari yang melihatnya, memeluk Rukia.

" Jika kamu belum mengingat semua, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi " ucap Hikari.

" Hikari, apakah kamu mau membantuku? " Tanya Rukia yang sepertinya sudah tenang.

" Ya, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu? " jawab Hikari.

" Tolong bunuh aku dan jadikan tubuhku ini sebagai mediumu. Lalu, tolong selamatkan teman-temanku yang lain " pinta Rukia. Hikari yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu Rukia. Tapi, tenang saja Rukia. Kamu tidak sendiri, aku pasti akan menemanimu " ucap Hikari.

" ya, terimakasih. Nee-chan " ucap Rukia.

" Dan selamat tinggal, minna " ucap Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

HWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………………………

Maaf kalo gaje dan ngebingungin, aku benar-benar keabisan ide..

Tadinya aku mo bikin tamat dichap 4, tapi takut kalian gag ngerti..

Maaaf…… *nyembah para author dan readers*

Ok.. nii balasan review..

_**Chap 2 :**_

Mss Dhytha : hehhehehe…. Gimana,udah kejawab kan?? Ok mss Dhytha-chan ^^.. udah gag salah nulis kan?

Yuinayuki-chan : hehhehe..taw tu,bunuh aja Aizen.. *digampar aizen*

Yumemiru Reirin : hehhehhe… ^^ makacii yaa..

Agehanami-chan : hehehhe, makacii da direview.. hehhehe..ok, nanti bakalan rabi beneren lagi..

ruki hime : hehhe,… makaciii yaa, sekarang udah jadi member FFN blm?? Kl belom, Tanya lewat FB ku aja ya..^^ kl gag, lewat PM..

Koyuki suki : makaciiii yaaa… ok, aku bisa ngehubungin kamu dimana yaa??

Ryou irizaki : hehhehe…. Makaciiii yaaa… ^^

_**Chap 3 review :**_

Yuinayuki-chan : iyaa, lebih tepatnya mungkin keluarga raja. Rukia mati,karena ia ingin ngasih badannya untuk dijadiin hikari mediumnya.

Agehanami-chan : iya,. Rukiku mang keren.. *meluk rukia*.. yaps, Toushiro memang anggota kerajaan a.k.a keluarga kerajaan dan bersaudara dengan Ruki dan Hisana

Mss Dhytha : Hikari adalah eng..ing..eng.. silahkan baca dichap ini.. *digampar* , apakah sudah mengerti??

Yumemiru reiri : iyaa. Padahal cebol gitu..-dilempar- kok bisa yaa??

Rukia : lah, elo kan authornya. Elo yang biking w ma Hitsugaya-taicho jadi keluarga kerajaan kan??

Author : ooh iya yaa… * blush*

Hitsugaya : dasar author blo'on.. –ngelempar Hitsugaya pake semangka-

Chairot330 : hhehee.. makasii atas sarannya, ok boss.. ini udah apdet..

Yosh minna-san..

Makasii atas reviewnya..

Semoga kalian gag bosen sama ceritaku ini..

Aku janji, di chap 5 adalah Final..

Tolong review terus yaa.. kalo mo kasih flame juga boleh…

Silahkan pencet yang ijo-ijo ini dengan semangat 09, kalo perlu bom aja tu kotak..-dilempar-…


End file.
